


Unexpected Help

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Decent Moments [18]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Help, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shame, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Marius seeks Maharets help in seeing his battered fledgling, he believes it is all a huge over reaction on the part of the coven and wants her to force them to let him help his child. Instead he walks away with help he hadn't expected to receive
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Marius de Romanus, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: The Decent Moments [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Unexpected Help

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of quarantine.....I've eaten nearly all my snacks...

This was ridiculous. He was being treated like a criminal, held back from visiting his own fledgling. It was all because of a little misunderstanding. Didn’t they understand he was trying to help his child go back to how he used to be? That it was for his own good?

The only one who could help him was Maharet, she would be able to stop this madness. He went directly to her compound in Sonoma and she accepted him into her home.

‘Hello Marius, I wondered when you would come….’ She spoke softly, very reserved and gentle. ‘What do you want from me?’

He sighed and explained the whole story to her. ‘Armand has needed someone who cares for him for many years. He has resented me for- in his opinion- abandoning him to the mercy of Santino. I have wanted to mend our bond. When he and I first came to be together it was simple, he needed to be loved and shown his worth. I set out to repeat this care and affection so as to encourage him back to being the boy he was. I feel that if I rebuild him he will be happy once more. He will once again be full of innocence and love, no longer shying from me or loathing me….So once I discovered the hormone injections I decided to act.’

When he finished his tale she stood and walked to the window, she stared silently at the night for sometime while Marius shifted impatiently in his seat.

‘It really is an overreaction!’ He pressed. ‘They don’t understand him! They don’t understand what he needs! They don’t understand what he wants! He needs me now in this time.’

Maharet turned slowly to face him, she leaned back against the windowsill. ‘You think so? Did it never occur to you that you were doing more harm?’

Marius scowled. ‘Not you as well. I am trying to help him!’

‘Did he ask for your help?’

Marius hesitated and then pressed on confidently. ‘He couldn’t do it! Armand doesn’t know what he wants or who he is anymore. He could never have voiced his desire to anyone, I understand him he is my child!’

Maharet raised one eyebrow and replied coolly. ‘Does he seem grateful to you?’

‘I wouldn’t know, I have been locked out of New York.’ He grumbled. ‘This is why I have come to you, I need you to send his guards away so that I can see him.

‘What will you do upon seeing him?’ She said in a cautious tone. ‘Will you continue to rebuild him? Or will you see what you have done with an open mind?’

‘What I have done.’ He scoffed derisively. ‘I have tried to do what is best for him. Which is more than I can say for the rest of them.’

She smiled and walked back to him, she cupped his face in her hands and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. ‘Marius for all your years on this earth….you really are vacant and hopeless.’

He snapped out of the calm she’d lulled him into. ‘What do you mean?’

Her grip on his face became agonisingly painful. He gasped and tried to remove her hands. She was glaring down into his eyes and he found himself pulled in by her power.

He felt his face grazed by stone, hands gripping and pawing at his body. The pain of teeth scraping across his skin, sinking into him time and time again roughly. He felt invaded and bloodied between his thighs, the pain was unbearable, he felt himself torn. Those hands tried to pull release from him, a hot breath covered his ears and back.

The smell hit him next, the smell of blood, the smell of saliva, the smell of precum. He tasted blood in his mouth, he tasted the saliva of another man. He heard his own voice hissing words of passion in his own ears. He felt his stomach aching with fear and pain and shame, he felt tears on his face, he felt a scream tear from his throat; it was his child’s voice screaming. He felt cum and blood sliding down his thighs, felt the last pumps released into his body.

Maharet released him and he lay back in his chair crying, panting hands scrabbling over his aching neck, touching his body to sooth the pains she was forcing him to feel. She released her powers and he felt the pains subside and the emotions fade into memories.

‘What did you do to me?!’

She shook her head in disgust. ‘You know what I did….you know full well how you came to feel what you did.’

He shook his head slowly in denial. ‘You’re lying. That was an exaggeration. That wasn’t real. It didn’t happen that way!’

Maharet slapped him senseless. ‘It was felt by all our kind strong enough to detect it! You are outcast, shamed, and despised.’

‘Rubbish!’ He replied angrily, standing and crowding her space. ‘Even if that is how he felt it was only because he couldn’t understand why! If I could explain to him why he will understand!’

‘You are a fool Marius de Romanus.’ Her cold voice echoed from a dark passage as she left in preternatural speed. ‘Leave my home and don’t darken my doorstep again.’

Marius didn’t need telling twice. He scrambled to his feet and left hastily, returning to the borders of New York. She had to be lying. Armand didn’t feel those things, Armand understood he was trying to help. Armand knew it was necessary didn’t he? He hadn’t hurt his child so badly had he?

Marius settled on a rooftop and searched out Louis, the easiest of the vampires to touch mentally without being discovered. He saw through the young ones eyes, saw his fledgling sleeping soundly, saw Daniel. He heard Daniel confiding in Louis his feelings about the rape, his fears for Armand. Marius felt Louis’ pain over the whole situation.

Daniel left Louis and Armand opened his eyes. Marius watched intently as his child spoke with Louis. He heard from his child’s own mouth how he felt about his treatment at the hands of his maker. Marius withdrew as his child began to cry in Louis’ arms, expressing the pain he had felt, the shame he felt now. It was too painful to see and hear his child so damaged and upset.

Maybe….he was wrong?


End file.
